


Algo termina, algo comienza

by ada



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Post-Game
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 04:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12857001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ada/pseuds/ada
Summary: Sus dedos hormigueaban ante la perspectiva de ponerse en marcha, de comenzar la Senda. Les echaría de menos, pero todo terminaba.





	Algo termina, algo comienza

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito desde hace tiempos inmemoriables, y por algún motivo nunca recordaba publicarlo.

—Recuerda los puntos débiles de cada enemigo. Intenta alejar a los sumergidos de la orilla siempre y...

Ciri cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, con una sonrisa altanera en el rostro y una mirada de reproche puesta en los ojos. El peso de las dos armas a su espalda hacía que la confianza en sí misma aumentase, y le gustaba esa sensación. Sus dedos hormigueaban ante la perspectiva de ponerse en marcha, de comenzar la Senda. 

Les echaría de menos, pero todo terminaba. 

— _Geralt_ —reprendió sin enfado. Sus ojos buscaron a Yennefer, que le devolvió un gesto de comprensión—. Que me recuerdes lo básico es casi insultante, ¿tan poca confianza tienes en mí? —dijo, entre risas.  
Geralt gruñó por lo bajo, rascándose el mentón poblado de vello blanco. 

—Ya sabes que eso no es verdad —masculló, y Ciri percibió las notas de tristeza en su voz—. Echaré de menos entrenarte. —Una pausa—. Te echaré de menos, Ciri —declaró llanamente, con la mirada cabizbaja. Yennefer, de pie junto a él, sostuvo su brazo. 

—Eso es cierto. Te echaremos de menos, feúcha. —Ciri no recordaba la última vez que había escuchado a Yennefer llamarla así, pero su cuerpo reaccionó como cuando era una niña y arrugó la nariz, el ceño fruncido coronando sus ojos. 

—¡Mamá! —salió de sus labios, sin pensarlo. Como aquella vez, tanto tiempo atrás. Y entonces notó las lágrimas que había intentando esconder con autosuficiencia y seguridad. Caían cálidas sobre sus mejillas mientras se mordía el labio y apretaba los dedos alrededor de sus brazos. 

Un temblor recorrió su cuerpo, porque ya les echaba de menos. Había pasado años enteros, entre mundos ajenos y extraños, pensando en ellos, añorándoles. Y estaban aquí, y era su momento de retomar el camino y marcharse.  
Porque todo termina alguna vez.

Yennefer se acercó a ella, apoyando una mano sobre el cabello blanco. 

—Ven a vernos siempre que quieras. Ya sabes dónde encontrarnos, y cada invierno puedes pasarlo con nosotros, siempre que quieras—repitió, haciendo énfasis en el final—. No es una despedida, Ciri —añadió, con una de aquellas sonrisas tiernas que pocas veces regalaba. 

Pasó la mirada de uno a otro, un tanto avergonzada. De poco le servía ahora jactarse de ser ya una adulta lista para emprender el viaje en solitario como bruja. Pero Geralt no hizo ninguna burla divertida a su costa. Se acercó a Ciri y la rodeó con los brazos, apretándola contra su pecho. Ciri devolvió el abrazo, y su respiración se relajó. Cerró los ojos por un segundo y notó que la carga se hacía más ligera. Como había dicho Yennefer, aquello no era una despedida. Era un simple "hasta luego". 

Porque cuando algo termina, algo comienza. Y la nueva vida de Ciri acababa de empezar.


End file.
